Aquatic Depopulation Team
This Maze requires the creator to use Maze Voucher 08 Walkthrough *'Objective: Gather and turn in 3000 points' worth of fish before Joulet and Gallijaux do.' **There is no fighting in this area, so buffs are not necessary. *Upon entry talk to the goblin Baitabriq, who will provide instructions on your objective, and then signal the start of fishing. If you decline his offer, fishing will begin immediately. **Joulet and Gallijaux do not begin fishing until you finish talking to Baitabriq. *Once you have caught fish, they are to be turned in to Reelarik for points (simply talk to him). If you catch one large fish (e.g. Giant Catfish) the bite rate of that fish will drop dramatically until you turn it in; the same applies to catching three of a particular small fish (e.g. Pipira). **Large fish will occasionally (~20%) grant 10% more points for being very big, and rarely (~1%) 20% more for being huge. *The target score is typically 3000, but may vary depending on party size and Maze Runes used. **Salinity Shift (Maze Rune 117) reduces the target score to 2000 but changes the variety of fish to saltwater. **Weakness (Maze Rune 019) grants you 5% of the target at the start, but reduces Moblin Marble reward and increases the presence of monsters (more will appear). **Peon (Maze Rune 020) grants you 10% of the target at the start, but reduces Moblin Marble reward. **Trial By Numbers (Maze Rune 102) increases target score by 20%, and increases Moblin Marble reward and increases the presence of monsters (more will appear). *The fishing holes inside Everbloom Hollow carry a stock of fish, indicated by sparkles in the water. As the holes are fished, the sparkles will disappear and move to other locations. When a pond has no sparkles, no fish can be caught there. *Baitabriq can provide the following items, which may be taken out of the Maze when finished: **MMM Fishing Rod **Regular MMM Ball (similar to Insect Ball) **Large MMM Ball (similar to Meatball) **Maze Monger Minnow (similar to Minnow). *When Gallijaux and Joulet change locations, Ufanne will slowly trot over to Reelarik and hand in their catches. If the match is close, you can often outrun her. *As with normal fishing, the message "Something clamps on your line ferociously!" indicates a monster. The monster will not attack you, but may inflict a Gravity effect, or eat one of your catches, or lose interest and wander away. If you have fish to turn in while a monster follows you, Reelarik may award points for the monster also. **Pugils are worth 100 points, and Slimes are worth 500 points, though the Gravity effect of a Slime is significantly stronger. It is currently unknown how much a Leech is worth. *Colibris called Feathered Foe will occasionally spawn near fishing holes. They are sight-aggro, and will eat all fish in your possession before disappearing. **When a team reaches half of the target score, a Roc Feathered Foe will spawn. Unlike Colibris, it will not despawn upon eating your fish, and follows a random path through the entire area. *Once you have accumulated enough points you are sent to a new area. Talk to Baitabriq and choose one of the three fishermen, who will fish up your Hoardbox. As with all other MMM areas, if your party leader has CC points there is a chance a second chest will spawn for the party leader. Fish Points Freshwater Strategy *Avoid fishing up monsters. *Prefer the first two ponds, since they are closer to the goblins. Move on if your pond has fewer than two sparkles. *'SE Pond': **Worm Lure - Monke-Onke (500-600) and Black Eel (200). ***You can catch up to three Black Eels at a time. **Shrimp Lure - Monke-Onke (500-600) *'Goblin Pond:' **Sinking Minnow / Minnow / Frog Lure - Giant Catfish (450-540). ***Cycle through lures if the pond is sparkling and fish aren't biting. **Worm Lure - Black Eel (200) *'SW Pond:' **Worm Lure - Giant Donko (400-480) and Black Eel (200). ***You can catch up to three Black Eels at a time. **Frog Lure - Giant Donko (400-480) *If you are within 100 points of the target, switch to Insect Ball for the Goblin Pond, as Moat Carp (50) have an extremely high bite rate. Saltwater Strategy *This rune is not recommended for fishing skill under 70. *Avoid fishing up monsters. *Prefer the first two ponds, since they are closer to the goblins. Move on if your pond has fewer than two sparkles. *Goblin Pond: Large MMM Ball - Three-eyed fish (1500-1800) *SE Pond: Large MMM Ball - Rhinochimera (450-540) and Gigant Octopus (300-360) Rewards *Choosing a fisherman only changes the fish you will receive. The fourth table applies to all fishermen. *If the party leader has CC points and receives a Lockbox, it will yield 1-2 Moat Carp Creel (on Freshwater) or Forest carp creel (on Saltwater). It also has a chance to increase fishing skill by 0.1 or 0.2 points. |width=20%| |width=20%| |width=20%| |} Category:Moblin Maze Mongers